High-frequency supply voltage (Vcc) droop degrades processor performance and its energy efficiency. The Vcc droop arises due to interaction of capacitors and inductive parasitic circuit components at board, package, and die levels with abrupt change of microprocessor switching activity or current (power) consumption. The droop results in delay of circuit operation in the die, limiting operating frequency or performance of the processor, requiring a voltage guard band margin on operating Vcc, and hurting energy efficiency.